1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solid fuel nozzles, and more particularly to solid fuel nozzle tips for tangentially fired boilers.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of systems and devices are known for delivering solid fuel for combustion in a boiler. Many such devices are directed to coal nozzles for delivering solid coal particles to coal fired boilers or furnaces, for example. Coal powered plants require an efficient means of supplying coal as fuel to produce heat power. Coal nozzles can include coal tips. Conventional coal tips require removal of the complete coal nozzle assembly from the boiler in order to replace the coal tip.
Such conventional methods and systems have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need in the art for improved coal tips that allow for improved ease of manufacture and assembly. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.